


【居北】负气【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 写作负气，念作fuqi。因为在意，那点别扭都是甜的。





	【居北】负气【朱白】

**Author's Note:**

> 写作负气，念作fuqi。  
> 因为在意，那点别扭都是甜的。

接了朱一龙电话还不到5秒，白宇便匆匆地把电话挂了。  
朱一龙被这突然断联搞得莫名其妙，想发条信息过去问是什么原因，刚切换到微信，就看见了镇魂剧组的群聊提醒。

昨天是朱一龙的品牌见面会。一位女粉丝抱着自己的娃娃参加活动。娃娃还小，刚学会讲话，除了意味不明的“啊啊啊”，就只会叫“妈妈”和“爸爸”。朱一龙从台下观众席路过时，娃娃响亮又脆生生地冲朱一龙喊了一声“爸爸”。  
朱一龙开始看见小孩儿还笑得特别亲切，突然被叫了一声“爸爸”，整个人就愣住了，两只原本就大得不行的眼睛瞪得溜圆，一脸震惊又为难的表情引得全场爆笑。  
虽说占了偶像便宜，那位女粉丝特别开心，但她怕自己被粉丝手撕，也怕自家老公生气。活动结束，她就在自己微博底下发了一句“宝贝争气”，然后附上了一家三口的合影以证清白。  
小朋友长得是真像亲爹。粉丝们放下了心，便把见面会的这段小插曲剪了出来，欢乐地疯狂转发。  
一个服装组的同事也把这个视频发到了他们的群聊上。  
很快，冷清了两星期不到的群又活跃了起来。有人发了好几句“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，有人艾特朱一龙说“恭喜龙哥再度喜提女儿”，有人截了好几张朱一龙的表情包发到群里，还有个搞事的小伙伴不嫌事儿大，配了几个坏笑和绿叶的表情，艾特白宇说“赵处，爱是一道光”。  
但白宇没有回应。

看了聊天记录，朱一龙大概明白白宇为什么要这样对他了。  
理解是能理解，但还是觉得对方这样特别没必要。  
他对白宇什么心意，白宇还不懂么？怎么还能为这种事情犯脾气。  
本来到了他的城市，知道他的行程，提前在他家里坐好等他的，结果闹了这么一遭，朱一龙有点生气。  
来见男朋友，就带着男人的那点小心思，这会儿心头窜着点火，某个见不得光的部位就跟着抬头了。  
舔了舔后槽牙，朱一龙烦躁地扯下裤链，赌气一般挤了点润滑，索性自己握住那充了血的家伙。  
可是，也不知道是不是太久没有自行解决了，朱一龙裹着茎身上上下下地搓揉了好一阵，额角都流了汗，下身却只是有被触摸和挤压的感觉，死活达不到他想要的快感。  
急躁中，连空气中残留的香水味都被无限放大。  
果然，现在他那话儿只认白宇了。不去想他，他连自慰都不得章法。

客厅桌上放着一本新出的杂志，封面上白宇穿着熨帖的黑色西装，慵懒地看向镜头。  
朱一龙只瞥了那封面一眼，便急切地把杂志拿到跟前，一边动手，一边看着白宇的脸。  
他更喜欢白宇在家里穿着T恤和短裤的模样。宽松的布料下，每一寸肌肤都触手可及。他总爱将手探进那T恤底下，探进那宽松的短裤裤管。换上正经打扮的白宇，对他而言，同样性感得致命。聚拢的线条，束腰的衬衫。将一颗颗纽扣解开后，便能收获那对他无比主动的躯体，想一想，也叫他呼吸加快。  
这么遐想着，朱一龙便找到感觉了，由下而上地施加着压力。  
做爱时，白宇会像面对镜头一样，将视线逐渐聚焦在他的身上。尤其是在接纳他的时候，白宇要借着眼神交流，和他全身心地贴合在一起。那目光，比这封面要露骨好几分。那画面只不过是在朱一龙脑海中浮现了一秒，兴奋的情绪便加倍地往那胀起的部位蜂拥。  
白宇和他有个相似之处：他们的皮肤都特别的通透。在他们紧密碰撞的时候，白宇常常浑身都泛着潮红的。律动越是激烈，他身上的春色便越深。后穴在刺激中收紧时，白宇还会咬住自己水润又醒目的下唇，顺应着本能去摆动自己的下身。  
“小、小白……小白！！”  
想象着他们交合和亲吻的情景，朱一龙的手臂动作变得越来越快，呼吸也变得越来越急促。顶端在掌中摩擦了十几个来回后，那白浊的液体便喷射了出来，一下子都溅到了那人的封面照上……

******

白宇还没推开房门，就已经听见浴室传来淅沥沥的水声。看着鞋柜边上的拉杆箱，他便知道朱一龙来了。  
他喝了口水，把衣服脱了甩一边，一屁股坐沙发上。拍广告、录采访、开商讨会，忙活了一天，他到现在才有空看手机。  
还没等他笑着给群里艾特他的童鞋回复一个“扎心”的表情，他就忽然留意到桌面上的杂志有些异样。  
“我擦，这是什么操作？”

朱一龙洗完澡出来的时候，发现白宇正坐在客厅里眯着眼看他。  
白宇指了指那本杂志，疑惑地问：“龙哥，那什么……你这是干嘛呢？”  
“我…你…”这会儿看着那照片上的污渍，好像确实有点糟糕，朱一龙磕巴地说道，“你今天不是闹脾气挂我电话么，我——”  
“你等等，我挂你电话怎么是闹脾气？别的同事刚好进屋了，我总不能当着他的面跟你打情骂俏吧？”  
“昂，”朱一龙抬起头，声音越来越小，“我还以为你是看了镇魂群里那个视频不开心……”  
“我为啥要为那个视频不开心？”  
白宇越发莫名其妙，马上点开了视频重新看了一遍。  
听见那句奶声奶气的“爸爸”，白宇的内心抽动了一下。  
他放下了手机，对朱一龙苦笑道：“哦……你喜欢孩子呢，那我们以后怎么办？”  
白宇原以为说完这话，朱一龙的神情也会变得凝重起来。但没想到，朱一龙低头想了想，居然有点腼腆地笑了起来。  
“你乐什么？”  
“我就以为你会吃醋，没想到你都想这么长远了……”  
只见朱一龙走上前来，俯身凑到白宇面前，笑眯眯地看着他。

“那我们得赶紧规划一下什么时候领证，要不要孩子了。”  
“…………什、什、什么领证？！”

这下轮到白宇红着脸磕巴了。

  
【END】


End file.
